1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an earphone with an adjustable plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there are two different earphone sizes depending on the device that uses them, 3.5 mm and 2.5 mm. When users want to switch listening from one device to another device they may need to switch earphones as well.
Therefore, what is needed is an earphone plug to overcome the described shortcoming.